


don't you ever fade away

by darlingargents



Series: Snaibsel Week 2016 [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Snaibsel Week 2016, idk how to do dark prompts apparently... even if i can do dark fic, this is actually pretty sweet and not very dark at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents
Summary: “You need to be more careful,” was the first thing that Zatanna said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snaibsel Week. Day 5: Hurt/Comfort. Title from Ease My Mind by Hayley Kiyoko... again. Just a warning: there is a brief reference to drugs -- Artemis compares Zatanna's painkilling magic to drugs. It's very minor, which is why I didn't put it in the tags, but just a warning in case anyone is sensitive to that.

“You need to be more careful,” was the first thing that Zatanna said when they got back to their apartment, Artemis leaning heavily against her. They’d patrolled separately that night, and Zatanna’s patrol had been quiet, so she’d come back earlier. Artemis had run into a mugging and had somehow missed that the perp had a knife. She’d been stabbed — not deeply, but it had hurt like a bitch — and had needed to call Zatanna for help before collapsing. Zatanna had taken out the perp and spelled her out of the pain she was feeling until they could make it home.

Zatanna deposited her on the couch and began unzipping Artemis’s suit. Artemis let her, blinking through the haze of spell-induced drowsiness to look at her girlfriend. It was probably the magic — this particular spell was basically drugs without any side effects — but she thought Zatanna had never looked more beautiful.

She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, and Zatanna let her, leaning into her touch for a brief moment, before pushing her away. “I need to look at your injury. Where did he get you?”

“Ribs,” said Artemis, leaning back and wincing as a breath reminded her of the wound. Stab wounds hurt like hell — not usually worse than bullets, but this one was pretty bad, even through the magic/drugs.

Zatanna nodded, and then made a frustrated noise as Artemis’s suit zipper got stuck halfway. “ _Sserdnu reh_ ,” she said, and Artemis’s suit disappeared and landed on a pile on the ground, leaving her in her underwear and nothing else. Artemis shivered, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over her lap as Zatanna let out a sharp breath and leaned in to touch Artemis’s injury. Her fingers ghosted across Artemis’s skin, and Artemis shivered at the contact, the gentleness a sharp contrast to the pain where the knife had gotten her.

“He got you pretty bad,” Zatanna said softly, and whispered, “ _gnirb em lacidem seilppus_.” A large first-aid kit — the one the lived in their closet — appeared next to her, and she pulled out a disinfectant wipe. “Sorry,” she said, and began cleaning Artemis’s wound.

Artemis tensed at the pain, but didn’t move, just breathed carefully and kept her eyes off of what Zatanna was doing. She’d been injured many times before — it was a constant risk, working as a superhero — but while she got more used to it every time she was hurt, it was always painful. When the stinging pain subsided, she glanced down to see Zatanna pulling out a strip of gauze and some tape.

“Could’ve been worse,” Zatanna admitted as she laid the gauze across the wound and began taping it into place. “It’s not too deep, and I think you’ll be fine with some bed rest.”

Artemis squirmed in place a little as Zatanna finished taping the gauze, and as soon as her girlfriend closed the first aid kit, Artemis pulled Zatanna up onto the couch next to her and kissed her softly.

Zatanna smiled against her mouth and pulled back. “We should get to bed, Artey.”

“Mm,” said Artemis, burying her face in Zatanna’s shoulder. Zatanna was still in her costume, and Artemis was almost completely naked; it might’ve have felt awkward if it was still the early days of their relationship, but it wasn’t — and it didn’t.

“I mean it,” she said. “Come on — _parw reh ni esoht steknalb_.” The blankets wrapped themselves snugly around Artemis, and Zatanna stood, pulling Artemis up with her.

She half-pulled Artemis to their room and onto the bed, and Artemis, still out of it from the magic, let her. When she hit the bed, she sat up and tried to stand before Zatanna pushed her back down.

“What do you need?” she asked, and Artemis rolled her eyes.

“Pajamas,” she said, and Zatanna passed her a clean pair. Artemis pulled them on, careful of her injury,and got in bed as Zatanna used a spell to change and climbed into the bed next to her. Artemis immediately moved across the bed to wrap her arms around Zatanna, and her girlfriend smiled, letting her.

Artemis rested her head on Zatanna’s chest, and smiled. It might have been a bit of the magic/drugs, or her exhaustion, or the pain creeping in from her injury, but she whispered, “I love you,” against Zatanna’s chest as she slowly drifted into near-sleep.

Zatanna ran her fingers through Artemis’s hair and down her spine, gentle and caring. “I love you, too,” she said softly. “ _Sthgil ffo_.”


End file.
